


Numbness

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e19 Judgment Day (Part 2), Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Tony in the aftermath of Jenny's death. Oneshot.
Kudos: 5





	Numbness

How could something like this have happened?

How?

I mean, we were supposed to be guarding Jenny during her time in Los Angeles but after the funeral of former NCIS Special Agent William Decker, she claimed she didn't need us and had us take the day off.

I was relived to be able enjoy some time off although Ziva had a suspicion that something was wrong.

I should have listened to her.

I really, really should have.

Instead, I ignored her suggestions.

Brushed them off as nothing.

I didn't pay attention.

Not....

Not until it was too late.

Now Jenny's dead, her life having ended too soon and I have no-one to blame but myself for this.

I just wish I had done something, anything to help her.

Maybe if I'd gone against her orders, we could have gotten here faster and been here in time to stop this group, whoever they are from killing her.

Unfortunately, we were nowhere in sight when this gunfight happened.

I'll never forgive myself for this.

Never.

Later, I'll be able to grieve over what has happened.

Right now, though, I have work to do.

And a killer to catch, no matter what.

**Fin**


End file.
